The Tale of the Smiling Man
Everything I am about to tell you is absolutely 100% true... I used to live in Boston, Massachusetts with my roommate John. I am a night person but he isn't. He is asleep by 9 P.M., and in the apartment complex we live in, they shut of most power at 11. Therefore, its not like I can jump on any video game of any sorts. On most days, I just chill out and play Angry Birds, Minecraft, or Slender on my Kindle Fire. But since it's been stolen I just head outside for a walk around the city. John asks me why I do so, and what I see. I simply feed him lies about police chasing criminals and fires around town. But, usually the city is dead by 10:30. There are few cars and people. It is usually peaceful so I can think for a while. I enjoy the walks, they help me clear my head of all anger and sadness, and think of the better things. All of it is peaceful, except for one night. I was on my way back to the Apartments, when I saw a man standing at the end of the sidewalk. I peered down the road to see him better. He was a man wearing an old suit with a top hat and tie. It was very, very old fashion. Then I saw him dancing, he was basically doing the tango, by himself. The next part was the creepiest: I saw he had a painful smile, one that looks as if cartoonish. He started walking towards me. The fear caught up with me. He was insane. He came towards me, doing is dance, inch by inch, moving ever so slightly. I couldn’t move, as if I was frozen in place. My bones chilled. Fear then forced my legs to run. I saw a bloody dagger equipped in his hand. I ran as fast as I could without looking back, I dashed for my apartment. I peered over my shoulder to see he had vanished, gone away. I sighed in relief and when I turned my head around, there he was. He was standing there smiling at me with his dreadful smile. I froze once again. He was a car length from me. I started to sprint once again. I was getting close to the apartment, when I heard a laugh. I looked around. No one in sight. I walked into the apartment complex and as I was about to head up the stairs, he was there, waiting for me. I screamed and ran to my room, locked the door, and pushed my bed in front of it. John awoke. “What the bloody hell is going on?" he yelled in an interrogative manner. I then told him everything. But the scariest part about it was that he was not a ghost, not a zombie, not a killer. But a normal man, only insane. That smile creeps me out even today. I have moved into a new building along with John. He was more scared of this Smiley guy even more than I. The even weirder thing is that I’ve seen him walk by my window, even though I am on the 6th floor. Play the game based off of this: http://www.textadventures.co.uk/review/1147/ Category:Mental Illness